The Butcher’s Strange New Girlfriend
by Empv
Summary: Charlie has Violet,Mike has Veruca but who does Augustus have? What happens if his son and his friends got themselves into an abandoned house? Well if it werent for the kids he wouldnt met the love of his life...(Includes next gen kids of Charlie and the four children)
1. Chapter 1:Looking For A Date

It was a beautiful starry night, there was a wedding event happening. The bride and groom had picked a beautiful aquarium to celebrate with all their friends and family. Everything looked perfect. The bride and groom were laughing at a joke while sitting in their seats.

A young woman, probably in her mid 20's, had hair in long black braid, wore black lipstick and eye shadow. The woman wore a chic cloak, as black as night with the bottom edging of cobwebs. She looked furious at the bride and groom. She walked up to them the bride and groom froze..- they both recognized who it was..

"Wednesday!",shouted the groom.

He was surprised to see her!

In his shout it became clear he recognized Wednesday. Her attention focused on the groom.

"Hello Joel.",growled Wednesday.

Wednesday turned her head. Joel,got up from his seat to talk to Wednesday in private, .

"Wednesday, what are you doing here? On one of the happiest moments of my life, and you appeared? What are you doing here?",asked Joel.

"I was looking for you, Joel. I want to be with you.I heard from someone that you were getting married,",said Wednesday,

"How come you didn't invite me?We could've have a blast at your wedding.",said Wednesday "Well um..."

Before Joel could speak, the woman he just married called him.

"Joel,the slow dancing is on, let's dance!",shouted the bride, as she ran up to him. Wednesday's eyebrows widened something about the bride's voice seemed...familiar to her! Joel had gotten more awkward by the minute until the bride came.

"Oh Wednesday, I would like you to meet Amanda Buckman...my NOW wife."said Joel. "Ugh Joel, why did you invite her?",said Amanda.

She meanly snorting her nose up.at Wednesday, he turned to talk to Joel while Wednesday was listening in.

"You know, I told you not to invite her, you know that!",growled Amanda.

"I know,honey. I know she's nothing, but a..."friend",winked Joel.

That almost broke Wednesday. What she heard from Joel.. "friend"!?,she thought they were something more then just friends!

Joel and Amanda turned to face Wednesday. Wednesday looked like she was about to lose it.

"Friends!? Friends!? Are you out of your mind, Joel!? I thought you liked me!?", yelled Wednesday.

"I do like you Wednesday, but,as a friend.",said Joel trying to calm her down.

"Yes Wednesday, it's because you always dress as someone died or something!" said Amanda.

Then Wednesday lost it, she quickly lunged at Amanda. They both fell into the wedding cake. It was knocked over causing a scene.

"Help me Joel,help me!",screamedAmanda.

Joel ran to pick up Wednesday. They were face to face,

"I couldn't believe you would say that Joel! Think about how much we've been through! I loved you from the very start.",said Wednesday as she touches the right side of his cheek.

"Wednesday...please leave or I'll call the police for attacking Amanda."Told Joel Wednesday softly moved her hand away from Joel "Wednesday walked away to the exit grabbing along a bottle of wine as she left.

Meanwhile Somewhere In Town~

Alone in a Butcher Shop lived 24-year old Augustus Gloop. His adoptive child, Jedayi Gloop,was in in the other room sleeping in bed.

"Siri,can you find me a date?,asked Augustus.

"Okay the date is Monday,August the 8th.",answered Siri.

No,no I would like to meet someone.",pleaded Augustus.

"Okay you want a meat store.",responded Siri "No,no I want to go on a date! I'm...lonely." Whimpered Augustus

The thoughts of seeing his friends like, Charlie and Violet, together and Mike and Veruca together.. he wanted someone to be with also!

Surely he adopted Jedayi as his son ,but ,that wasn't enough! He wanted to get married!

He remembered all the times that Jedayi would beg for a mother to enjoy bed time stories,kisses and he would want to buy a Mother's Day card. Jedayi would never stop loving his father. He was a good dad and learned his parenting skills from Charlie and Violet also Veruca and Mike.

They first learned how to parent soon after they had their kids.

The thought of having a wife still got into his head. So he thought this is the chance for him to ask Siri.

"I understand what you're trying to say.",began Siri.

Augustus started to smile,

"You're looking for a meat store.",said Siri.

"Noooo!" ,yelled Augustus.

He was defeated.Jedayi walked into the room to the sound of his shouting.

"Dad, is everything okay?",asked Jedayi.

Augustus quickly hid the phone behind him.

"Oh hey Jedayi.",said Augustus.

He pretended to act like everything is alright.

"Hey Dad.",said Jedayi.

He hopped on the bed next to him.

"I was checking to see if everything is alright,you seemed to be shouting about something.",said Jedayi.

"Oh...it's just that you know you've said you always wanted to have a mom right?" , asked Augustus.

"Yeah?",asked Jedayi

"I was trying to look for a-mom for you.",said Augustus.

"Oh but that was a long time ago Dad, I still have you.You are my parent I don't need a mom,as long as I have you as a father. I was so lucky when you adopted me.",said Jedayi.

"Thanks Jed,I guess the thought of it got under me a bit.",said Augustus.

He pulled his son into a hug.

After the hug, Jedayi walked off leaving Augustus by himself, still buried with the thought of finding him a mom.


	2. Chapter2:An Abandoned House

The Next Day~

12-year old Henry Bucket, the son of the famous chocolatier, Charlie Bucket and Violet Beauregarde, arrived in class along with his sister, Vanessa. His two female friends, Mabel and Carrie, were already seated when they got there.

His other friends, Emma, the daughter of the famous and rich, Veruca Salt and Mike Teavee, and, Jedayi, the adoptive son of Augustus Gloop- Gloop was the well known friend who owned a high class butchershop, are in a different school. They are good friends who care about each other like family.

Everyday, when school ends, the older friends go pick up the younger ones as they walk home.

Henry and his sister have been friends with the children of the five original golden ticket winners for their entire lives. It was Henry's Dad who went to Wonka's factory all those years ago. Charlie Bucket was well known for winning the factory so many years before he fell in love with their mother. The rest is a story of love and how families grow.

As for Emma's parents, they fell in love too. The gossip writers called their story,"The Gamer And The Princess". This was another example of how the golden tickets grew past their experience in Wonka's factory.

Jedayi's Dad, Augustus, stayed single. He hadn't met anyone and anyone hadn't met him. At a certain point, he decided to adopt a little boy.

This factory group were friends ever since their experience. These parents knew each other, supported each other, care about each other, but, its not about them anymore...it's about the kids...

Anyway, Henry, Vanessa , Mabel and Carrie continued to chat away. It was noticeable the teacher hadn't arrived yet,

"Dude, did you hear about an abandoned house? It is across the street near the end of Main Street in town?",asked one kid,a boy , who sat directly in front of Vanessa.

"An abandoned house!?! No way! Is it truly abandoned!?",exclaimed another kid shocked.

Henry listened to the conversation. He had no idea what the boys were talking about. All he knew was when you get to Middle School, boys usually talk about video games,action movies and most importantly, girls. Henry usually was not into that type of stuff. Well, sometimes, he played Minecraft with his Uncle Mike Teavee. He, also,had a strange feeling that Mike's daughter, Emma liked him, maybe. He definitely was not into action movies!

"I wonder what these guys are talking about?",commented Henry, turning to Venessa.

"Well, I don't know either about a house. I'm not going to find out because I don't care!." ,said Vanessa determined.

Henry rolled his eyes. He knows that his younger sister is TOO mature for her age. She isn't the type to be "butting" into things, such as ,middle school rumors. She would rather just sit and read. Usually she spends her free time probably trying to ignore Henry and his problems.Henry had no choice but to lean in to where the two boys were talking,

"Excuse did you say, abandoned house?"asked Henry with a grin on his face.

The two boys looked at him awkwardly like he farted or something,

"Um ,yeah ,why did you need to know?", asked one boy.

"Cause.. if there's an abandoned house, there's one person who needs to check it out.. me!",shouted Henry determinedly.

He pointed to himself. Everyone looked at him awkwardly,

"Um,you okay Henry, Dude?",asked Mabel using his nickname.

Mabel, his good friend, usually called him,Henry Dude. Henry thinks the name is cool enough,

"I'm pretty okay Mabel. Its just we have a house here, in town, that needs to be checked out!" said Henry.

"Henry, is it the house that you heard the kids talked about?",asked Vanessa.

"That's right Vanessa, and we're going there!",said Henry with excitement.

"Um do you think that's a good idea, Henry? "We will get in a lot of trouble if we do that I mean our parents are going to question where we have been.",explained Carrie.

She spoke in a reasonable tone that made Henry stop. Carrie had a point. If they are late getting home, then, their parents are going to ask where they were. Sooo..he thought of a plan!

"Alright, I'm going on my own tell Mom and Dad I have detention." ,said Henry to Vanessa.

"Detention lasts for 30 minutes Henry , Mom And Dad are exactly going to know that you're missing.",said Vanessa.

"Oh would you tell them for me...please?",pledged Henry, giving his sister the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, cause I'm going to get in trouble for lying. You are going to get grounded for not coming home in time.",said Vanessa.

Henry sighed. He knew how his mother and father were when it came to bad deeds. He was aware that he and his sister and their other friends didn't do anything wrong, they were genuinely good kids.

He had heard the stories on how his mom, ,Auntie Veruca, Uncle Mike and Uncle Augustus weren't very nice people as children. His Dad told him not to ask his Mom because she gets too embarrassed to talk about it.

This was too much, though. He felt that he didn't have a choice. The abandoned house was too interesting to him.

Uh oh, the bell rung! That meant class had started. It also meant everybody had to turn their attention to the teacher. So, they did, as the teacher walked in.


	3. Chapter 3:Wheres Henry?

After School~

Venessa,Mabel and Carrie went by the elementary school to pick up Emma and Jedayi. As soon as Emma and Jedayi exited the school building, they could see someone was missing.

"Guys, where's Henry?",asked Emma.

"What?",said Vanessa.

She looked around to see if her brother was behind them. There was no sign of him.

"Oh no...",she whispered to herself, knowing where Henry went

Meanwhile.. Towards the very edge of Town~

Henry stood infront of the abandoned house's gates.

"Wow, I thought Emma's house was the only one who had gates...",thought Henry.

He tried to push the gates to get to the door. He was going to knock on the door until he heard, "Henry!"

Henry turned around because he could recognize that voice...it was his sister, Vanessa, along with their friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?",said Henry, acting like everything is normal and nothing suspicious is going on.

The group ran up to him. Emma was the one in front because she mostly cared about Henry.

"I'm so glad your okay!", shouted Emma happily.

She went to go hug Henry. Henry stood for a moment and blushed before hugging back. Henry could see the unhappy look on Vanessa 's face. He knew that look. Whenever he did something wrong, well, his parents usually would give it to him but his sister was mostly the person that gave the look to him.

"Hehe, hey ,sis.",chuckled Henry nervously.

"Henry are you kidding me!? This is what you always do! Didn't listen to anything I said were not going into that house!",demanded Venessa.

The others were trying to stay out of it they knew that Venessa can be "pretty scary" when it comes to her outbursts."

"Vanessa, relax, what's the big deal about a abandoned house? I'm just going to make one stop and that's it."

Henry acted like he knew what he is doing. He turned to knock on the door once or twice. A big tall butler came to answer the door. Venessa,Jedayi,Emma,Carrie and Mabel were speechless on how tall he was.

"Well ,hello ,good sir.",said Henry.


	4. Chapter 4:Into The House

The butler looked down them silently. His eyes looked down on them. Henry thought to himself that the butler may be unable to hear him

"Um..I said,hello, sir.",said Henry.

Henry knew you cant rudely say something twice. So, that's why he tried to do it politely, of course. His father, Charlie, had taught him that. The butler continued looking down at him in silence.

"Henry, I think it's time to go..."whispered Vanessa nervously, until a grunt was heard from the butler as he turned himself away.

"I think he's letting us in...",whispered Henry.

He followed the butler into the house. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Annoyed,she went to follow her brother,Emma,Carrie and Mabel. The only one that was almost left was Jedayi.

"Uh guys, are you sure it's a good idea going into a stranger's home? I mean they have a weirdo for a butler in charge.", reasons Jedayi.

"Well, it means,these people are rich then.", said Mabel with a smirk.

" Emma's family are the only rich ones in our friendship-family. I mean we could always visit them. It up just I'm not sure about this house...", Jedayi as Mabel came over to grab his hand as Jedayi felt a bright pink tingle across his cheeks Mabel let out a smile to him "Alright maybe I'm going crazy let's go inside and check it out."

Said Mabel as both Mabel and Jedayi walked inside.

Meanwhile At The Factory~

Henry and Venessa's mom ,Violet Bucket,was pacing around the living room, Charlie walked in.

"Charlie...where are the kids?",asked Violet.

Charlie's eyes widened,"I'm sorry what?..."

Before Charlie could ask Violet what she was talking about, he heard his phone ringing. Charlie picked it up to answer,

"Hello?", he asked.

"Hey Charlie, is my son with you?",asked Augustus nervously.

Charlie's eyes narrowed,"Huh what?"

Charlie thought,Augustus's son is gone too...?

Charlie heard another phone ringing it was from nighttime security. Somebody is at the door!

Charlie and Violet went to the front gate of the factory. Veruca was in her bathrobe and sunglasses on with her hair in a mess. Both Charlie and Violet weren't even surprised that Veruca came in her pajamas,

"Charlie Bucket and Violet Bucket, I need to know NOW! Where is my daughter is!",yelled Veruca.

"Alright,alright ..calm down, me and Charlie are going to get Augustus. We will gather up to figure out how are we going to find our children.",explained Violet.

"Where is Mike anyway...?",asked Charlie.

"Oh uh he's...working...",chuckled Veruca nervously.

Violet and Charlie looked at each other.

"I think it's my time to call Augustus.", he said as he walked off.

"Yes I'm coming too."says Violet as she walked off to follow Charlie.

Veruca turned around to let out a sigh as she got her phone out to call Mike. After a while ringing, Mike answered,

"Hello?",asked Mike.

"Hey Mikey, I need to inform you that our daughter is missing..." said Veruca.

Mike yelled out,"What!? I'm coming right away!"

He was shocked , "No,no ,don't worry! Charlie,Violet,me and Augustus are going to handle it! We aregoing to find our children."explained Veruca.

"Oh,but, I'm still coming you know.",said Mike, as he hung up.


	5. Chapter 5:Group Meeting

The group sat in the conference room. It was on a floor below all the other rooms in the factory.

Mike had just arrived just in time and joined them.

"So, well...",before Charlie began,

Mike interrupted,"So, what are we going to do Charlie? My daughter's missing and we need to think fast!",yelled Mike.

Veruca tried to calm Mike. The whole missing children's thing seems had shaken him more than she ever imagined. Charlie was silent for a minute before speaking again,

"So,well ,we should look around town! I mean when I got lost when I as a kid, my parents and grandparents searched all across town to look for me.",said Charlie.

He thought it may help sharing his experience with going missing.

"That's nice Charlie! Do you think we should call Mabel and Carrie's parents and let them know?",asked Violet.

"That's a good point.",pointed out Charlie.

"I could drive over to their places and to pick them up to help us join the search.",offered Augustus in a reasonable tone.

"But do you think all of us in your meat truck would make it a little too crowded?", asked Veruca.

Augustus thought for a moment.

Charlie had to speak, "I'll call them to let them know we're searching for their children too. We will drop them off as soon as we find them.",said Charlie.

He walked off with Violet following him. Augustus, Veruca and Mike all looked at each other.

"Augustus, I have another idea, how about we go in separate cars to find our kids.",suggested Veruca.

"That's a great idea! After Charlie's done, we'll do that."

,said Augustus.


	6. Chapter 6:Im Wednesday

Meanwhile At The Abandoned House~

The butler was lead the kids into a creepy, dusty living room. As the kids were following him,Venessa stopped Henry,

"Henry I'm not sure following this butler is a good idea.We could still get in a lot of trouble.", said Venessa.

"Venessa how will WE get in trouble? This was my idea. I will explain it to our parents and they will understand. I'm the oldest, after all, which means I'm smart!"stated Henry determinedly.

He walked off to follow the butler.

"Henry's very brave, to be honest, Venessa.",said Emma.

"Emma, c'mon! You saw the whole thing right?" This is JUST the kind of thing our parents tell us not to do.",screeched Venessa.

"He's a brave kid, Venessa! After all, he's your brother, you should respect him.",said Emma, as she walked off with him.

"Great! I guess I'm the only one who knows what he's like.",grunted Venessa as she followed them.

Carrie,Jedayi and Mabel were walking slowly behind them. After a time, they got to the living room.

The butler said, "Guestsssssss..."

He said to a person with her back facing them sitting on a chair.

The chair spun around on its own!

"Hello.",said the dark haired woman.

Henry immediately started blushing.

"Wow she's beautiful.",he thought to himself.

"Hey." ,said Henry nervously.

"Hello.",said the woman in a nice and friendly tone.

"Aren't your friends going to say hi?",asked the woman.

"Uuuh...don't know.",said Henry.

"Oh okay well then let me introduce myself, I'm Wednesday,Wednesday Addams." , the woman, in the walking chair, introduced herself.


	7. Chapter 7:Please To Meet You

Before somebody could say something Venessa completely interrupted,

"Okay "lovely" introduction.. Me and my brother should get going."

When Venessa grabbed Henry's hand to lead the group back outside so they could go home. Wednesday stood up from her chair to stop Venessa,

"Woah..wait,we just said hello, why are you leaving?",asked Wednesday curiously.

"Because me, my friends and my brother have to go.",waves Venessa,trying it to be worried.

She tried to turn around to walk back and confront Wednesday and leaving Henry standing somewhat confused waiting for her.Yeah Venessa, why do we have the leave now? After we just said hello?",asked Henry.

"Your brother is right. Venessa. Besides when I was a child me and my brother would agree on everything,lo the whole time.",shared Wednesday.

Venessa was a little weirded out to what Wednesday just said but,she tried to shake it off .Listen we gotta get back home because our parents might be waiting for us. Wednesday was silent for a moment before understanding what Venessa said,

"You and your friends stay here for a little while until your parents come to pick you up okay?",suggested Wednesday.

Venessa thought about it for a while. Wednesday's offer seems nice but her house and her outfit were the reason why she didn't trust Wednesday. The more she thought about it, she nodded,

"Okay maybe we should stay a while."thought Venessa.

That made Henry silently cheer for joy.


	8. Chapter 8:Thinking

Wednesday's mansion was quite interesting for Henry and Mabel. They would run around the mansion discovering all the stuff on display and in hidden corners. Wednesday was cool with it,so , if they want to borrow her old wooden toy swords,they could. They could chase each other around with it Wednesday even showed Vanessa and Carrie. They loved the bookshelf where they could find and read books together.

Emma was on her own wandering and observing the different types of things displayed around the house.Jendayi doesn't know what to do first. It seemed like everybody else is doing their own thing and all that Jedayi could think about was going home to his father. Wednesday soon realized this and decided to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong?",asked Wednesday.

"Oh nothing. It's just I'm thinking about my father and I don't think staying here is a good idea.", shared Jendayi.

"Why not? I'm always the fun one.",said Wednesday.

Jendayi laughed at Wednesday's joke. He still couldn't stop thinking about his Dad so he looked off into the distance.

Wednesday sighed.

"Alright I'll call your father to come to pick you and your friends up.",said Wednesday.

She headed over to the desk and the box on the desk popped open,a hand was holding a telephone in his hand.

"Thank you, Thing.",said Wednesday.

Without Jendayi , asking the obvious- where did the hand come from?-,Wednesday handed Jendayi the phone so he could call his father.


	9. Chapter 9:Im Coming!

Jedayi tried to find a private place somewhere in the mansion to call his Dad. While he hunted around he walked past Henry and Mabel. Incredibly, they appeared to be sword fighting with wooden versions of swords. Jedayi watched for a little while holding the phone that Wednesday had given to him.

Then, he turned away to a small area in between the staircase and wall, he wedged himself in so he could have quiet. He dialed the direct line to his Dad's meat delivery number.

His father finally answered, "Hello, Augustus's meat delivery service..How can we help you?.", answered Augustus.

"Jedayi, where are you?"exclaimed Augustus.

"We're at a mansion across the street.", said Jedayi.

"What the-mansion?!? What the heck are you doing at a mansion?",demanded Augustus.

He was confused.

"Henry heard about something about being haunted from his classmates. He took us over here and actually rang the doorbell! Venessa told him "no" but he didn't listen, so ,we had to go get him.",said Jedayi.

Augustus was silent for a little while, not knowing what to say before responding, "I'm cominnngg...",called out Augustus before hanging up..

Augustus stopped his meat truck to text with Charlie,Violet,Veruca and Mike to let them know where their children are in their group chat.

Augustus-"I know where our kids are."

Charlie-"Good..let's hear it"

Augustus-"They are in a mansion that they thought would get them a haunted adventure "

Veruca-"WHAT!?..And Emma is WITH them!?

Augustus-"Yes".

Charlie-"Are Henry and Venessa there,too?"

Augustus-"Well, I heard that Henry is definitely with them. Jedayi said he was the one that led them to the mansion".

Veruca-"Ugh, Charlie, that kid of yours! My poor Emma is involved too! If Jóse were here, he would know how to keep Emma out of trouble!"

Mike-"Honey, calm down, it's going to be alright. Augustus will bring them home to us.

Violet-Good because I'm planing the perfect punishment for Henry! Right Charlie?

Charlie-Right Violet.

Veruca-Yes me too I'm very disappointed for Emma.

That was the end of the group chat,as Augustus decides to put his phone away to continue driving off to go rescue Jedayi,Emma,and Venessa,.


	10. Chapter 10:Hello There

Augustus pulled up in front the dark and creepy mansion. He got out of his meat truck, leaving it running with the headlights on, to push the big strong gates open. To get inside of the mansion, he ran towards the front of the door, and used the gigantic knocker, to see if anybody would come to the door.

While waiting for somebody to answer, he got a little impatient so, he decided to open the door himself to see for himself. As soon as he opened the door to walk inside, he was in darkness. It almost felt like he was walking into a cave ,but, was so desperate to find where his son was he walked into the house anyway.

"Hello?", he asked until in front of him on the upper floor was a shadowy figure standing looking down on him

"Hello there who are you?", Augustus as the shadowy figure stepped down from the shadows revealing itself to be a young tall beautiful woman with black hair and braids down across her chest while wearing a very beautiful black dress that almost sparkled

"I'm Wednesday." Introduced the woman Augustus can't stop blushing

"Um I'm Augustus and I'm looking for my son.",askwered Augustus as Wednesday's eyebrow begins to rise up

Oh so your Jedayi's father then?",asked Wednesday curiously.

"Yes is my son anywhere?" Asked Augustus

"Oh let me go get him." Said Wednesday as she walked off to the living room making Augustus follow with her


	11. Chapter 11:There You Are

Wednesday and Augustus walked into the living room. The children were still playing, but, when they saw Augustus, Jedayi was the first person who ran up to him to give him a big hug.

"Dad!", he shouted.

All the other kids froze and turned towards the entryway, Venessa,Henry and Emma stampeded towards him screaming, "Uncle Auggie!"

They were about to trample him over, Augustus just laughed because these children were food for his heart. Wednesday watched this chaos, unsure if Jedayi and all these children were his kids not knowing why they were so excited to see him.

Eventually they calmed down and Augustus cleared his throat to speak. The children sort of stood together waiting for the question.

"Okay,so, whose great idea was this?",asked Augustus.

Their faces looked like a bright light had been shined on them, all of them except one. There was one who was not looking at him. Augustus zeroed in on Henry who seemed to be looking down on the floor not making eye contact with Augustus.

Augustus said, "Henry can I speak to you in private for a second?"

Henry's frown turned into a smile.

"Sure! Are we taking a ride in your meat truck?",asked Henry.

"No we're going to chat.",said Augustus.

He pulled Henry out of the group and walked towards the Greenhouse with Henry under his arm.

"So, what are we going to chat about?",asked Henry.

"Oh we're going to talk about on how much trouble you'll be in with your parents." ,said Augustus.

"Oh please.. Uncle Auggie!, can't you say I was just curious to see what was inside.. I'm sure they'll probably understand!",pleaded Henry.

"Nope, no, they are on their way and so are Emma's parents. I'm going to drop off Mabel and Carrie at their houses as well.",explained Augustus.

Both he and Henry could hear cars outside which meant the parents were here...

Outside of the Addams house, Violet and Charlie were already shouting at their son and daughter, the front door closing slowly was in the background as everything came rolling out about the fact that Henry had disappeared and they had no choice but to ground him (They , also, grounded Venessa. She wasn't too happy,saying "she tried to stop him", but it was too late).

Veruca was disappointed in Emma, thinking Emma knew better. Mike, Veruca's husband said if

she was with her friends and that was fine. The Teavee family got into their car arguing. Veruca was blasting Mike about how calm he was as the car pulled away. Augustus and Wednesday watched them go. Augustus turned to Wednesday,

"Thank you for watching my son anyway.",he said with a small smile.

"No problem.",said Wednesday calmly.

The two of them were silent for a little while.

"Hey, do you wanna exchange phone numbers?",asked Augustus.

A small smile appeared on Wednesday.

"Sure.",she said.

The both of them gave each other paper that have their phone numbers on it so they could call each other some time.


	12. Chapter 12:Phone Call

A few days passed after the children adventure had happened, Henry and the rest of his friends were still grounded by their parents. At some point, when Henry learned his lesson-the one his father told him about not putting himself and his friends into another situation. Augustus and his friends decided it was best to teach their children this lesson before another incident occurred.

Augustus's son, Jedayi had to stay home too, because of the punishment. Jedayi, who usually went with Augustus to make deliveries for everyone,sat across the small town in his house alone while Augustus made deliveries.

Augustus made the last few deliveries to a certain road that led home. Houses that he dropped the deliveries too were disappearing in his review mirror. He was driving home, but ,on his way home.. he started thinking about Wednesday. He didn't know why, but ,he couldn't stop thinking about her. He remembered that he had her phone number!

Uh oh, he realized that he was about to run out of gas. Augustus had pulled up at the nearest gas station. While he waited for the tank to fill up his meat truck, , while doing so he decides to get his phone out of his pocket to type in Wednesday's number to call Wednesday so after a few hours of the phone ringing waiting for it to be answered,Wednesday had finally picked up the phone

"Hey Wednesday." Says Augustus

"Hey Augustus." Said Wednesday

"Are you free today?" Asked Augustus

"I'm not sure why?" Asked Wednesday

"I was wondering if you like to hang out today?" Said Augustus

"Sure why not.",said Wednesday.

As she hung up the phone so Augustus hung up so he could get into his car and drive off.


	13. Chapter 13:Coffee Talk

After Augustus made those deliveries across town, he went home. The task of keeping his son entertained was always a challenge. Augustus usually accompanied him everywhere.

That evening the door bell had rung loudly in the quiet. Wednesday Addams was at the door. Augustus opened it.

Jedayi, his son, was still grounded from the escapade he and his friends went on. He did not have his normal routines. Punishment meant he couldn't exactly go with them when Augustus and Wednesday had decided to go and coffee at Starbucks. So while at Starbucks, Augustus and Wednesday are now outside of Starbucks drinking coffee together, they had a chat,

"Why are we here exactly?,asked Wednesday.

"I just wanna talk to you. Thanks so much for looking after my son."said Augustus.

Wednesday was silent for a few minutes since there was already a couple of kids withAugustus's son. She was thinking that they were all his children.

"What about the other kids?",asked Wednesday.

Augustus started laughing

"Oh that's just my son's friends.",shared Augustus.

"Huh..I see.",said Wednesday.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is thank you for looking after my son. If someone wasn't there watching him, I would've gone crazy."said Augustus.

"Relax, whenever my parents weren't around,me and my brother used to look out for each other, all the time, when we were young."responded Wednesday.

"Really your parents didn't hire babysitters or anything?",asked Augustus.

"No since my parents thought I was more of the brains of the family that would make me have a good job on watching him." Told Wednesday

"Oh I see.", said Augustus.

He understood what Wednesday was trying to say. That was when something came into Augustus's head as then he looked over at Wednesday,

"Speaking of which Halloween is coming up! I was wondering if you would be able to look after Jedayi to take him trick or treating.",asked Augustus. Wednesday's face lifted up a little, "Sure." she responded.


End file.
